


And Then There Were Four

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Series: Found Family AU [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family reunited, Found Family, Teen!Virgil, mentions of past neglect, teen!Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: Family is a complicated thing, especially where foster care and adoption are involved. Sometimes plans change unexpectedly. But family isn't a thing easily separated. Not if Logan or Patton have anything to say about it.
Series: Found Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821112
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. A Change in Plans

"Thanks for coming in," Thomas greeted the brothers and ushered them into his office. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about before Virgil goes home with you."

Patton's face fell. "Did something happen to him?" 

"No, no," Thomas assured quickly. "No, he's fine. He  _ does _ have a request before we finish out the paperwork though." He took out a file and set it out on the desk. "This is Janus. He's...he's been through a lot. He was removed from the care of his birth family because of negligence, which led to a compromised immune system, as a result he struggles with a condition called Pityriasis Versicolor. It's a harmless fungal infection, but it's known for cause de-pigmentation of the skin. We don't-" he sighed. "We don't  _ fully _ understand what caused it, but he has recently developed Vitiligo where the Pityriasis Versicolor has typically presented. When the infection cleared up, the pigment didn't come back to his skin. He's had a few struggles since then. He and Virgil were recently in a foster home together, but because of his medical conditions, the family wasn't able to adequately care for him. Virgil would like him to come with him."

Logan glanced at Patton, who nodded eagerly. "Yes," he answered. "We want him to come." 

Thomas glanced between the brothers. "Are you sure you don't want to discuss this more?" 

"We don't need to," Logan assured. "We can't split them up." 

A smile crept over Thomas's face. "I had a feeling you guys might say that. He's here with Virgil, I haven't said anything to the boys, I thought you guys might wanna tell them yourselves." 

\-----

"Do it again," Virgil ordered. "I'm gonna figure this out." 

Janus rolled his eyes but shuffled the cards again anyway. He held out the splayed deck for Virgil to pick a card. 

They both glanced at the door when it pushed in. "Hey, guys-" 

"Patton!" Virgil dropped the three of diamonds on the floor and launched himself at Patton. Thankfully Logan was next to him and kept them from falling back. 

Patton hugged the teen tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!" 

"Hey, Virge was this your card?" The other teen held the card up between two fingers, forced boredom dripped from his voice. He placed it back in the deck and began shuffling again, pointedly ignoring the others in the room. 

Thomas sat in the chair Virgil had just vacated. "Janus, this is Logan and Patton Spencer-" 

"Virgil's favorite cookies are peanut butter, but he won't ask for them," Janus said flatly. 

"Janus, they're not just here for Virgil," Thomas explained. "They'd like you to come with him." 

"Really?" Virgil questioned. "Jan can come too?" 

Janus glanced at Logan suspiciously. 

"If he'd like to," Logan answered and knelt by Janus's chair. "But you should know that this wouldn't be temporary. We want to foster the both of you with the intent to adopt. If that's alright with you." 

Janus arched a brow. "You're  _ asking _ me?" 

"Yes," Logan nodded. "Patton and I were separated when we were young and it took us a long time to find each other again. We don't want to separate you and Virgil, but...I know how frightening it can be to be told where you're going all the time. So, we're inviting you to come home with us, to be part of our family." 

Janus glanced between Thomas and Virgil, who was still firmly latched to Patton's side, barely masked confusion on his face. It had been a long time since anyone had extended such an offer. 

"Dude, just say yes so we can get out of here," Virgil complained. 

Janus nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. 


	2. To Unpack or to Not Unpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never easy to come into a new house. Especially when you have a history of being difficult to keep.

"You can share this room if you like, or just don't the hall is also in a usable state," Logan explained and set the backpack he was carrying at the foot of the bed. "There is also a study that you can use if you'd like. There's not much in the way of books right now, but you're welcome to any of those as well. If you decide to share a room, there is a hideaway bed if you want to use it. I know that first nights tend to be uncomfortable no matter what, still. If there is anything we can do, let us know." 

Virgil nodded. "Thanks." 

"I'll let you settle in." And with that Logan left the teens in the room. 

\----

"What's with the face?" Virgil prodded while he finished unpacking. 

Janus barely glanced up, before scowling down at his game of solitaire. "It's called Vitiligo-"

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He sat on the opposite side of the bed from Janus, taking care not to unsettle his game. 

"It's nothing," the older teen tried to wave him off. "First night jitters. You know how it is." 

"That why you're not unpacking?" Virgil picked up a five of diamond and dropped it on the six of spades.

"I don't unpack anymore. It saves time later." 

"They're not gonna send us back, Jan." 

" _ Patton _ won't send  _ you _ back. It's different when you have a history with the person taking you in. The other one already has someone else he's looking for. Besides. You're not as 'high maintenance' as I am. Not to mention they actually  _ wanted _ you." 

"And  _ I _ wanted  _ you  _ here." 

"That's sweet and all, but I don't think it matters." 

Virgil cocked his head to one side. "I think you're afraid they  _ won't _ send you back." 

"Don't be ridiculous-" 

"Jan. It's gonna be different this time." 

Janus scoffed. "Sure." 

"Hey, boys," Patton said as he knocked on the frame of the open door. "Dinner's ready."


	3. Learning to Play with Others

Janus paused at the foot of the stairs and watched for a moment Virgil and Patton poured over a few of Virgil's pastel drawings. So much for getting Virgil to play a game with him… still. He could at least be close by. He took a seat at the kitchen table where he could easily keep an eye on Virgil and laid out a game of solitaire. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

Janus half glanced up and shrugged a shoulder. "It's your table." 

Logan took a seat next to the chair opposite Janus and shuffled his own deck of cards before laying them out for solitaire. For several minutes they played in silence. Every now and then Janus would glance over at Logan before returning to his own game. 

"Do you have a question?" Logan asked and set a four of hearts on to a five of spades. 

Janus's head snapped back down to his own game. "No," he mumbled. 

"When I was fourteen I was moved into a home that had been looking pretty seriously into adoption. But just a few months after I had been there, the school counselor I was working with recommended an autism assessment. Thomas was my caseworker at that point, and helped ensure my foster parents followed through with the recommendation. Once the diagnosis became official...the adoption never happened. Despite what my foster parents at the time seemed to believe, the connection was not lost on me." 

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I already had my required therapy session this week." 

"I know," Logan answered and scooped up his cards when the game came to a draw and reshuffled them before laying out a new game. "This isn't a therapy session though. I'm not a certified therapist and even if I were, treating you would be considered a conflict of interest." He drew another three cards from the deck and examined them. 

"Then what is this?" 

"Parallel play," Logan answered simply and moved a king to a newly empty row. "Or two people playing near each other, but not with each other with minimal to no interaction within the play, but still having some communication. I find it easier to have discussions while doing something else because it gives me a reason to not have to force or feign eye contact." 

Janus arched a brow. "You really keep things 100, don't you?" 

"Well, there is the stereotype that autistics can't lie, which is itself a complete falsehood, but also- just based on my years in the system- I'm sure you're tired of people lying to you." He glanced over at Janus, who was trying to mask a look of confusion. "I genuinely want you to feel welcome here, I believe part of that is to be completely honest with you. So. Do you have any questions?" 

"Why did you really take me in?" 

"Many reasons. I remember how upset I was to be separated from Patton and then later from Roman. Patton had a similar experience being separated from me and then later from Virgil. That's something that we didn't want to make you go through." 

"Me or Virgil?" 

"Both of you. Yes, there was Patton's previous relationship with Virgil that played into the situation, it would be inevitable for it to not. But separating you would have hurt you as much as it would have Virgil. We didn't want to do that to either of you." 

"Would you have taken me anyway?" 

Logan glanced over. "Had Virgil not been involved previously?" 

Janus shrugged. "Or at all." 

"Admittedly, had it not been for Virgil we might not have met you. But that aside, on the assumption that we would have met either way, yes." 

"Because you feel bad for me?" 

"No. There is a fine line between pity and empathy, and another still that separates compassion from pity or empathy." Logan collected up the four stacks of completed suites and started shuffling. "I don't pity you. I have empathy because to some extent we have shared experiences. It is true that I may not always do the best at expressing empathy or compassion, and it can easily come off as pity, I'm sure. But I would have taken you in because I know what it is to be unwanted because of the way people perceive you. I know that, despite the differences in  _ why _ we were treated that way, it hurts. I don't want you to have to feel that way anymore. And because I believe that you deserve a safe place to call home." 

Janus frowned a little and scooped up his cards to restart the game. 

"And it is okay if you don't believe me. I know it can take a while to settle into a place and adjust. It can take longer still to allow yourself to do that. And it's okay to take your time with that. That being said, I will warn you that Patton can..." Logan sighed. "He can be very...enthusiastic about...everything. He means well, but it can come off as pressuring. I don't want you to feel like you have to rush things to make him happy. If there is anything that we can do to help, you can tell us." 

"A pet couldn't hurt," Janus offered, not quite sarcastically. 

Logan smirked over at the teen. "Unfortunately Patton is allergic to cats, but if you have any other suggestions..." 

He shrugged again, as if to seem indifferent. "Snakes don't have any dander to be allergic to." 

"A valid point. Did you have a snake in a previous home?" 

"It was a class pet." 

"What breed was it?" 

"I don't know. But I remember it had two heads. The teacher said it was probably because the embryo began to split, but never completely separated, Iike it was its own twin. Then somebody asked if that's what happened to me." 

Logan stopped.

"If that's why I'm almost two different colors and have two different eyes. Turns out Pityriasis Versicolor and heterocromania are much more common than two headed snakes. Vitiligo now, too, I guess." 

"And you still have a positive association with snakes?" 

Janus shrugged. "People made fun of me before and after that. And they're kind of interesting, I guess." 

Logan nodded. "Have you played double solitaire before?" 

"Can't say I have," the teen replied and began stacking his cards from a failed game. 

"Would you like me to teach you?" 

Janus regarded him for a moment then nodded. "Sure." 


	4. Maybe Things Can Be Different

Janus rolled toward the door when it creaked just slightly. Without a word he lifted the blanket and dropped it and his arm over Virgil when the teen huddled against his side. 

"Nightmare?" He asked. 

Virgil shook his head even though Janus couldn't really see him. "Couldn't fall asleep. Did I wake you?" 

"No," he answered simply. 

For a long moment there was a heavy silence. "Jan?" 

"Yes?" 

Virgil bit his lip. "Are you gonna stay this time?" 

"I didn't see what other choice I have." 

"You could try and get yourself taken away again," Virgil pointed out. 

"I'm not going to do that this time, Virge," Janus answered quietly.

"Are you lying?" 

"No. Not this time. You might be right. It might be different this time. 

Virgil propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah?" 

Janus took a slow breath and nodded. "Yeah. We need to sleep, Virgil. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


End file.
